


Can I borrow yours?

by Alas



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: All kind of underage misdeed (indicated), M/M, Paterner switch (NOT in a sexual way), fluff with a little plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一件简单的任务中，Elias和Finch暂时互换了执行人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“所以我不合适。”

“Anthony，理智点。这个任务你没法合适。”

“Boss，你可是放心让我帮忙批过作业。”

“就那么一回。而且我追悔终生。”

Weiner教官病得快死了，这可不是告诉他残酷现实的时候。

在教养院混成“老骨头”之后，Elias对某些事情不再遮遮掩掩，比如让普通学校惊恐的阴郁，比如尚未纳入掌控的暴力倾向，比如Anthony在他脖子上留下的牙印。Weiner是唯一一个试图做点什么的教官，而不是像其他人那样“管他杀人犯和街头垃圾闹到什么份上”。

Elias记得Weiner找他谈话。教官试图表现出一个单身老兵全部的体贴，给他一杯加糖的水，干咳两声，在办公桌后不断踱步，保持尴尬的距离。然后向Elias保证他不会受到伤害，Weiner会主持正义，惩办加害者。

哦，教官。这可有点晚了。Elias想。他不知道在Weiner这样的中西部老派人眼里，Anthony和自己算什么，但他无比确信这是发生在他身上难得的好事之一。妈的，上帝欠他这个。

他那时被讽刺激怒了，拒绝配合Weiner的询问。每次从上铺爬下来，和Anthony挤在一起，Elias都能感觉到被Weiner错位的怜悯刺了一下。之后他和Weiner作对甚至胜于和其他教官。哪怕在Elias学会隐藏起爪牙之后，还给了Weiner好久不痛快。

他们离开教养院差不多十年的时候，Weiner被诊断出胃溃疡。前些年，癌症。

如果不是Elias暗中让一些慈善基金更倾向于Weiner，教养院倒闭剩下的老头子哪里能撑到得癌症的地步。Elias想恩情或冒犯都已经报偿了。

不过Weiner临死前还想知道自己将被体面地烧成灰，就得有个体面的遗嘱执行人在他最后的日子里陪陪他。Elias简直不敢想Anthony或者Bruce去干这个活的场面，他们俩一句话就能送Weiner立地上天国。

真的，一句话。

Elias突然发现自己口袋里揣的“朋友”不太够用。现实只给了他一个选择。

“Harold，我能借用你的John吗？”

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

“你把我卖了。”Reese透过睫毛看向Finch。既然他坐着而Finch站着，他决定充分利用高度转换之后的优势。

Finch立刻变得僵硬——比告知他这件事的时候还僵硬。

“如果你不把事态描述得如此严重，我将十分感激。”Finch尽量严肃地板着脸，Reese甚至都没把脚从桌上拿下来。

“Elias在寻求合作，或结盟。从某个意义上，这是他示好的表现，通过展露部分信息，尽管是我们已经了解的那部分。而且他想要告诉我们，善待他的人将被报以善待，不管是怎样微小的恩情——Mr.Reese，你在听吗？”

“很难说，Finch。你和Elias交易的声音太吵了。”

Reese歪着头，靠在椅背上。他发现道德优势比身高优势好用多了。

Finch叹了口气。

“好吧。我必须说，可预见的将来，我们还会继续需要Elias的信息。人类社会尚有一大部分未在网络上运行。”

“多可惜啊。”

“请别试着讽刺，不适合你。Mr.Reese。”

“人总得尝试新事物。”Reese微笑。

Finch无比忍耐地叹气：“如果我承认只是不愿意失去一个优秀的棋友，你能停止这种令人忧心地想起Fusco警探的行为吗？”

“奇怪的是——”Reese若有所思地抚摸下巴，“我确实感觉好点了。我都不知道自己这么关心你的快乐。”

Finch张开嘴，又闭上，最后决定还是延续工作状态为好。

“我详细地调查过Weiner的背景，与Elias提供的信息一致。你或许可以把这当做另外一个号码。尽管凶手是疾病，人类无力应对的力量之一。再者说，与拯救生命相比，安抚将死之人亦是善举。当然我相信你在行动中能注意到任何蹊跷，力争与人无伤。”

“既然你都这么说了。”Reese滑下椅子，摊开手让Finch把Weiner的档案和遗嘱拷贝放在他手里。“我好奇Elias会不会出借‘他的’执行人。”

在Finch恼火的表情变成语言砸过来之前，Reese拍拍Bear的头，轻快地踏下图书馆的楼梯。

 

Elias指定的见面地点是个伧俗的小咖啡馆。流水线量产的复古摆设把店面挤得难以转身，期间错落有致地塞着几套桌椅。Reese迫切地想做个伸展，只为了不小心打中那个塑钢的印度式落地灯，然后让它撞上陶瓷佛陀，再一块儿倒在镶满水钻的威尼斯式八音盒上。

“John，还以为你会直接拒绝。毕竟这只是一个私人请求。”Elias对他笑笑，示意Reese坐在自己对面。

他内心深处的施虐欲一定在欢呼庆祝。Reese想。他回了一个还算礼貌的微笑：“任你差遣。”

谢天谢地，Elias给两人点了清咖啡，不是那些有“花草香”的什么玩意。

“我猜想Harold已经给了你详尽的资料，鉴于他有个强大的消息来源。”

“你绝对想不到。”Reese说，莫名感到与有荣焉。

“但是有些事情必须亲眼得见。你想必已经注意到我们身处的环境？”

“我倒想忽略。”Reese有点烦躁，他想敲耳机呼叫Finch。也许这次的任务比他想象中困难。也许他只是想念脑袋里的声音。

“哦，请把这当做Weiner的内心世界。”

现在，Reese确信他自己一个人根本没法扛得过这一回。他记得一部主题是“梦境、内心冲突和现实”的电影，但是他只用心看了枪战部分——对于一部听着充满欧洲小制作味道的电影，它真是有很多枪战。

“我还盼着你说的‘病态’只是胃癌晚期。”

“别误解我的意思，John。Weiner可以说是你见过最正常的人，除了他真心实意地相信这些。”Elias示意周围的摆设。

Reese挑起眉毛，等他解释。

Elias叹了口气，向陌生人提起往事触动了他本能的防御机制。

“比如说独立日。他是唯一一个认为礼花是为了庆祝独立。建校日也只有他乐意高声朗读那些信条……你能想象圣诞节吗？”

Reese的表情显示他努力想了。Elias同情地点点头，摊开两手：“对他说谎吧，John。难不到哪里去，也不会拖很久。”

“这可有点多愁善感啊。”

“或者你也可以实话实说，抢在死亡前边让他看见现实世界。”Elias尝了口咖啡，厌恶地把杯子推到一边，“看，我只是建议你选择更容易的任务。”

 

Finch提着刚收获的书，手里还有一杯煎绿茶。但他仍旧心神不安，好像缺了点什么。

我还从没把John——他打断自己的思路，Reese的用词显然偏离实际，他并没强制地命令过Reese。……然而Reese也从没真正拒绝过他。

电话铃吓了Finch一跳。

真的稍微跳了一下。

Finch尴尬地扫了摄像头一眼，希望机器没注意到这丢人的一刻。

……看来他今天的确不在最佳状态。

Finch有点恼火地拿起话筒，又一个号码。有那么一会儿他如释重负，这是个好借口，可以让Reese回来。当然，出尔反尔会惹得Elias不快，这不是交易——合作的正确态度。可是他开始想念Reese在身边，“尚未“出借”的感觉了。

无论如何，号码应该及时告知Mr.Reese。他有能力同时完成两项任务。鉴于另外一项轻而易举，Reese应该把重点放在“他们的”日常工作上。

正要拨号的时候，Reese之前说过的某句话刺了Finch一下。

暂时调整工作内容，多么常见的事情。这不能证明他是个差劲的老板，对吧？

Finch拨了另外一个号码。

“鉴于我们都知道的某项调动，我不得不遗憾地说，我正面临人手短缺——”

 

这是个非常、非常、非常糟糕的主意。

Finch和Anthony面对面坐在餐桌边，他们之间的汉堡和薯条正在变凉。

Anthony除了对上菜的服务员道谢以外，没说过任何话。他抱着胳膊，手肘支在桌边，看上去能这么等上一天。说一个礼拜也行。

档案夹边缘都快被Finch捏得变形了。他几乎可以确信这个号码是加害者——虐待动物、骚扰邻居——他更加确信Anthony会直接在号码头上开一枪，然后收拾东西回家。

“你可以信任我。呃，别相信我会做你百分之百乐意看到的事，那种信任。”Anthony说，“Boss让我来这儿帮你干活，我就按你说的做。”

“这种”信任Finch自认还付得起。“提出异议将是极其不礼貌的做法，Mr.Marconi。但原谅我的多疑，鉴于之前的往来，我不得不注意到Elias和你之间的关系与我和Mr.Reese之间的关系显然不同。我恳请你对工作流程做个简要说明。”

Anthony看上去极力忍住了一个复杂的表情。“给我个目标，给我个底线，然后赌我不会把什么都搞砸。就这样。”

“……相当的……简要。”Finch清清嗓子，他觉得自己不是这儿唯一一个从头难受到脚的人。

Anthony觉得Finch的神情变得专注。对方微微皱起眉，然后轻轻点了一下头，仿佛做了一个重大决定。

“我相信Mr.Reese严守我们之间的协议，即不对旁人谈起工作的细节。不过既然你暂时参与到其中，我必须告知，这项工作致力于帮助他人、减免生命受到的伤害。因此我明确地要求你在工作中避免杀死任何人，除非你或他人的生命受到严重威胁。”

Anthony无意识地挺直后背，他觉得自己正在被——授勋、册封，或别的什么荒唐仪式。Finch在他领子上别了一个看不见的荣誉标识。他开始理解Reese的某些无效率行为，这样的标识不该轻易玷污。

但他觉得要命地别扭。

幸好这只是一份临时工，Anthony半心半意地盼着Finch能提前收回这个……东西。但是Finch满意地转开视线——天知道他看出什么了——然后把档案夹从桌上推给Anthony。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Anthony放好耳机，试探着敲了敲。

“什么事，Mr.Marconi？”Finch的声音真的出现，他吓了一跳。

“只是想确定它开着。”

“Mr.Marconi，既然你已经在通话频道上，我想不如借此机会提醒你。目标Tomas Tunner的住所在另外一个方向。”

“你让我想办法摸他的底，我正想着办法。”Anthony忍住一声习惯性的“Boss”，他才不会把这也借出去。

他听见Finch那边一阵欲言又止的沉默。

“请勿见怪，Mr.Marconi。但是Mr.Reese通常使用更直接的方法。”

Anthony歪了下头，随后想到下命令的人看不见他。“请说。”

“简而言之，Mr.Reese带着长焦相机，观察目标的日常生活并拍下关键行动。”

“我的妈呀。（Mamamia.）”Anthony的脚步猛地一顿，“所以他上回蹲监狱——”

“——与此毫无联系。”Finch听上去有点气急败坏，“我尊重你的个人风格，Mr.Marconi。然而，如果要求你换用一条有更多摄像头的路线是否属于强人所难？”

“呃，是。”

Finch那一头彻底沉默了。Anthony虽然不想承认，但他的确松了口气。他一周的话都说完了，Bruce要是拣这个时候用工作账户烦人，他很可能都骂不出来。Reese怎么受得了这个，他是结过婚还是怎么的？

 

在Anthony第三次推开一道锈迹斑斑的铁门之后，Finch忍无可忍地摘了耳机连到音响上。显然Scraface有足够的街头名声，让他随意穿过别人的房产。当他听到人声渐渐嘈杂、并伴着背景音乐的时候警惕地集中注意，Anthony到了某个酒馆一类的地方。而且Anthony开了个自动点唱机，还可疑地开大了音量。长期监听Reese的经验告诉他，很快将有一些重要信息被交换。

Finch立刻开动音频分析软件，等他去掉了所有白噪音、点唱机音乐、酒吧背景音乐和——说真的？——邻座客人手机功放的音乐以后，只听到一句“撑住，Scarface。老板肯定还是最宝贝你。”

女性，四十岁以上，那不勒斯口音。Finch想。如果Anthony借机私会情妇，也许这是个有价值的附带信息。哦老天，我花太多时间和Elias在一起了。

然后——然后人声重又稀疏，Anthony离开了。Finch皱起眉头，盯着软件拆分出来的多重背景音。

见鬼。

他立刻选中白噪音进一步拆分。果然，他找到了自己最熟悉的声音之一——粉笔和黑板的声音。持续约2分钟。

“Mr.Marconi，你是否使用了一些较为原始的交流方式？”

Anthony忍耐地转转眼睛，“是啊。你听说过‘聋子听见，哑巴说话’那回事没有？就是那一类的。中立消息来源。”

“我希望你们交换的信息与号码有关。”

“号码？”

“目标。Tomas Tunner。”

“哦，T。他是个卖玩意的。”

“卖——”Finch绝望地捂住脸。他觉得自己的词汇表收到了严重伤害，在里边装一个罗马尼亚语自动取词翻译插件都不会更混乱。

“不得不恳请你进一步解释，Mr.Marconi。鉴于我对纽约街头黑话缺乏练习。”

“真的？”

Anthony听上去像是正在把这条信息记在记事本上。Finch恐慌了：如果他不知道哪些信息于对方有用，他又怎么知道该“不”透露哪些信息？

哦天哪，Reese该有多了解我！

这个认知像一颗冰雹一样敲了他。无论多少气象常识，溽暑中从天而降的自然冰块都令人惊诧。

“嘿，我说。你更乐意看我收了他的玩意，还是长谈一番，劝他找个正经工作？”Anthony的声音把他从恐慌里拽出来。

至少拽出来一点。

“容我确认，‘玩意’是否代指号——目标的某一身体部位，或者无法舍弃的专业技能？”

“不，不。”Anthony忍住一声笑，“是只狗，或者猫，大鹦鹉，那类的。他带着个惨兮兮的动物在街上装作相依为命的样子，卖画或者手工品。游客会多给钱。”

“哦，虐待动物罪。”Finch恍然。

“算不上。不太关心，大概。”Anthony显然失去了兴趣，既然这里边没有枪和火药。“总之，卖玩意的很烦人。谁都看不惯他们，可是没赚头。大概被PETA盯上了吧。”

“尽管如此，我的消息来源仍然坚称目标受到严重的生命威胁，或者将给出严重的生命威胁。因此请继续密切监视。”

“好吧。”

“……也请不要主动给予目标严重生命威胁。”

一声更加不情愿的“好吧。”

 

Finch做假身份的手艺越来越好了。Reese想。他来自一个不好不坏的事务所，不高不低的业绩表，正适合被派来和靠救济生活的独身老人接洽。

如果他能找到Weiner的话。

事实上，Reese早到了。但今天不是Weiner领救济金或福利药品的日子，Weiner的网络足迹又少得可怜，Reese完全不知道该到什么地方找他。

这个街区一定有更体面的时候，或许这些红砖小房子一度是人人称羡的住宅区。  
……大概1890年那会儿吧。

摄像头显然来自新市长的惠民政策，还没来得及都被偷走，但死角很多。盯着他看的只有坐在台阶上喝酒的流浪汉，而且不是Reese在他的流浪生活里熟悉的类型。事实上，Reese怀疑他们是否还关心外界，除了廉价玉米威士忌以外。

Reese叹了口气，小心地对摄像头招招手。小红灯冷漠地闪烁，节奏纹丝不乱。

见鬼，他觉得有点寂寞。

手机提示音应景地响了。Reese扫了眼屏幕——未知号码、拼写和标点正确无误——写着：我现在非常想念你。

Reese抿着嘴唇，以免像个精神病一样站在人行道上微笑。天知道他已经开始想念脑子里的声音了。

背后有人响亮地清嗓子。

哦，Weiner。

他比Reese想象中高大一点。尽管实际上Weiner比Reese矮上至少三英寸，但他拼命拔直后背的模样令人印象深刻。如果有人能抓着自己的头发把自己提离地面，此人毫无疑问正是Weiner。

“如果现在的年轻人不站在路中间和自己的小女朋友发短信，美国就不会是今天这个德行。”

Reese失笑，他有三十年没被人叫过“年轻人”了。不过，既然Weiner正在逼近九十岁大关，想必有权叫所有人“年轻”。

“Mr.Weiner。”Reese拿出他最有礼貌的表情，“我是之前联系你的遗嘱执行人。”

“John。”Weiner很不客气地点点头，“我就叫你John。”

“请随意。”Reese继续微笑。

“比约定的时间早了，嗯？”

“我相信迟到是不可容忍的。”

看来这句话终于讨得Weiner欢心。终于。Reese想。他感觉像回了新兵营。

“我喜欢你这个劲头，小伙子。”——哦，又一个久违了的称呼——“当过兵？”

“呃，是的。海军陆战队。”

Weiner更高兴了。他甚至拔得更直了点。“1944年到1965年，也是海陆兵。”

“令人敬仰，长官。”Reese开始意识到他们还站在人行道上。有个老妇人半张着嘴，僵尸一样盯着看。

幸好Weiner看上去满意了。“走吧，小伙子。带你看看我给社会留下的遗产。”

Finch和他提过——抱怨过——之前某个伪装身份，关于在囤积狂的遗物堆里找继承人。Reese在Weiner打开门之前深深地吸了口气，以为这是他呼吸到的最后一口新鲜空气。

熟悉的旧书气味迎面扑来，Reese被惊讶呛住了。Weiner奇怪地看了他一眼。

公寓房间很小，兼做卧室和餐厅的起居室井井有条，没有其他廉价住宅常见的油烟味。墙上也没有积灰或蜘蛛网，相框里裱着为数不少的嘉奖，还有集体合影。Reese没看到任何单人照片，或者妻子儿女，或者情人、密友。

Weiner自豪地摆正一副已经横平竖直的相框：“退伍以后我还以为这辈子不会再有像样的工作了，结果——这才是真正的遗产，整整一代诚实的美国青年。”

相框里是两排穿着类似童子军长官制服的男人，还有几个穿高档西装的被簇拥在中间。角落里一行字写着“1970年”。

“我可是第一批教官。”Weiner指给Reese看他四十出头的模样。

Reese想起Elias招待他的咖啡馆，他感觉一股冷风从照片里吹出来。教养院的楼房比他亲眼见过的那栋更像样，但是去掉时间加诸其上的水印和风化，这栋楼房看起来隐含恶意。墙壁看上去厚得不正常，窗户深嵌其中。呆板的雪花石膏装饰突兀地黏在墙上，仿古罗马而不得的浮雕上是建国时代的众人，还有哥特字体的箴言：纪律、服从、诚实。

而那两排教官——比起硬挤出的笑容，Reese宁可看到他们板着脸。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Can I borrow yours? 04

 

Anthony惊醒。

他平躺在床上，看着上铺床板，等身边的世界不再那么摇晃。Elias不知什么时候又爬下来睡他的床，现在正枕在他胸口，像锚。

Anthony又做那个梦了。他梦见自己用厨刀拼命地割他老子的喉咙。妈的，颈骨都切断了。可他还是不死，还喊叫、挣扎、扯着Anthony的头发玩命往后拽——这可不就是玩命的时候么。Anthony明明白白地知道他又喝醉了，因为他忘了摘手表，那金属表链正在自己眼角慢慢划出一道伤口。Anthony感觉到油腻腻的血流进鼻子里，嘴里。

可他还是不死。

Anthony小心地移动，让自己能匀出条胳膊抱住Elias。大概是上铺太冷——科学家说高的地方更冷——而且教养院要到十二月才肯打开取暖器，每个男孩手上都有冻疮。勤加练习之后，Elias总能严丝合缝地蜷进被Anthony占满的单人床，而且奇迹般地让两人都很舒适。

或许Elias早些时候也做梦了，所以才会爬下来。我们该交换噩梦。Anthony想。就像杂志上写的交换谋杀目标。我对付他的神秘杀手，他对付我老子。

Elias的手指动了动，卷住Anthony睡衣领子。Anthony把他拉近，大着胆子摸摸Elias后颈。他还想——

算了，现在就很不错。

Anthony后半个梦更暖和、更好。可惜他醒得太匆忙，什么也不记得。清醒的时候，他满可以是暴戾的Scarface，但宿舍门被踹开，手电光满室乱晃的时候，他也只是个惊慌的男孩。试着用被单盖住自己和Elias。

突击查房的手电光径自扫过Anthony和Elias头顶，他们屏住呼吸，几乎相信自己逃过一劫，但是光柱立刻扎在他们身上。

有那么一会儿，他们俩都试着把对方推到自己身后。这看起来挺好笑，如果你在提着手电、配着警棍、还穿着厚底皮靴那边的话。

Elias透过耳朵里嗡嗡响的噪音，听到值星教官们嫌恶地嘟囔些什么。然后Anthony被人从他手里拖了出去。骨头和铁床架、瓷砖水泥地面磕碰的声音。

宿舍每晚断电，灯光大亮已经是几分钟之后。Elias看见Anthony嘴唇上的血已经快凝了。拿警棍的总是赢，Anthony总是流血，这不公平。

Anthony给他一个坏笑，这让他的嘴唇又流血了。下巴上一道亮晶晶的痕迹。“倒想看看他们有什么新花样。”Anthony说。他腿上登时挨了一棍，但Anthony把惨叫死死咬在嘴里。他捡起外套，自己出了门，走去禁闭室。押送的两个教官仿佛被他拖着。

一通混乱把主管也闹来了。Weiner，Elias记得他，你很难不记得一个唱校歌唱得热泪盈眶的人。

“怎么回事？”Weiner问，尽管他看上去已经懂了一多半。

值星教官指指Anthony的床铺，又指指Elias，仿佛说出来就会被传染上点什么东西似的。Weiner烦躁地叹气，转向Elias：“穿上鞋，穿上外套，到我办公室去。”

Elias只是挑了下眉，其他男孩发出一片不怀好意的哄笑。值星教官敲了三个人的指关节才压住起哄声。另一个教官低声劝Weiner：“好像谁管的了Scarface似的。”

“这一个也阴森森的，随他们去吧。”

“反正闹不出大事。”

……

Weiner瞪了他们一眼，示意Elias跟上。Elias对同屋的男孩耸耸肩，裹紧外套，跟着他去办公室。

 

Elias还没来过主管办公室呢。他四下看看，失望地发现这里和其他地方一样，墙上有水印，窗玻璃上有积灰，假模假式的书架上全是精装大部头，还摆着一支镀金钢笔架。那上面说Weiner当兵的时候修了个他妈的大学学位。

Weiner拿出一瓶矿泉水倒进杯子，然后扔进去一片维生素泡腾片。Elias好奇地看杯子里的水冒泡泡，结果Weiner一点尝一尝的意思都没有。他把那杯变成橘黄色的水推给Elias。

“喝吧，孩子。别怕。”

Elias困惑地盯着他看，Weiner觉得有必要进一步解释：“我们已经把Marconi关起来了，放心。”

Elias感觉不到自己的手和脚了，他甚至不确定这地方真实存在。难熬的一刻过去，才是席卷全身的暴怒。Elias想起他最后一次“自由地”打人。他合身冲那人撞过去，把他掀翻在地上，然后踢他的头。

那是个社工。他用手指尖翻遍了Elias的家庭作业，然后漫不经心地打量厨房，说：“所以，你的养母总算像样了点。是吧，孩子？”

太阳也还算热乎。是吧，先生？

Elias攥紧右手，他觉得关节上覆盖的皮肤要裂开了。于是他用左手虚掩在上面。他至今还在后悔那该死的愤怒让他失去了第二个家庭，第二次机会。如果再不自己驯服自己，他必定会无可挽回地把Anthony和Bruce也丢掉。在那之后，他怀疑无论多仁慈的天主也不会给他第四次机会。

“谢谢，先生。”他说。

“Marconi应该不会再伤害你。”

“我打赌他不会。”

Elias犹豫着喝了一口杯子里的水，Weiner看上去放心了。“孩子，你叫Carl？”

“是的，Carl Elias。”

“呃，你看。如果我们想保证Marconi再也不会……呃，重犯。你得指证。‘指证’，这个词你听得懂吗？”

“懂的。是说我告诉你他做了什么事，然后写在正式文件上，然后签字。或者盖章，一类的。”

Weiner松了口气：“你脑子还不错，以后你会变成个诚实的公民。那么你愿意指证Marconi吗？”

Elias吸了口气，Weiner期待地等他回答。

“见你的鬼去，先生。”

Elias看见Weiner的眼睛“砰”地一声瞪大了，像电影前边放的动画短片。他有种虚弱的满足，至少他还能享受这个。

 

Elias重重地压下刀子，车轮形的奶酪登时留下一道深而直的切口，一块三角形被分了出来。Elias满意地打量横切面：湿润、平整、泛着油光。水果一样的甜香充满厨房。一些过去的回忆重又来找他，不过Elias没有允许它们干扰自己的好心情。毕竟，它们对现今的生活毫无影响，他对过去的喜怒也无能为力。

工作手机响了，Elias擦了擦手，接通电话。Anthony的声音在那边。

“嘿，Boss。”

“工作如何？”

“很顺利。Luana问好。”

“也问她好。记得给她挑个像样的礼物，我付钱。”

“不过我猜我能帮你省下那笔钱。”

“好吧，随你高兴。这类事情你比我懂得多。”

Anthony低声笑了：“哦，Boss。我真想回家了。”

Elias不得不也跟着微笑，Anthony就是有这个本事。“你会的。现在出去转转，找点乐子。”

“遵命，Boss。”

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Anthony敲敲耳机：“我敢说你都听见了？”

“我宁可不，Mr.Marconi。”Finch疲惫地叹气，“无论你对我的工作有怎样的想法，我和Mr.Reese对他人的私生活并无工作以外的兴趣。”

“嗯。”Anthony应了一声，大概相信了吧。

Finch当真自己没听见，他免不了有些酸溜溜的。Reese收到号码感激的邀请，会不会也说“抱歉，不过我得回家”？他看看周遭的旧书，还有Reese藏得很不走心的武器。还有——好吧，图书馆严禁烹饪，不过总可以破个小例，添个咖啡机什么的。而且桌上虽然占满显示器，可他们在这儿分享过全世界的外卖，这大概算点什么吧。

“Reese专用”手机的屏幕闪烁，Finch立刻接通。他竟有点期待。

“Mr.Reese？”

“Finch。听说你很想我。”

“我希望这不是你冒着被监听的风险打电话的唯一理由，Mr.Reese。”

“啊，我真伤心。”另一端一阵窸窸窣窣的，Finch猜想他在倒手。现在你怀念耳机了吗？

“还在？”

“一直，Mr.Reese。”

“再听听这个。”

Finch听到忽高忽低的白噪音。静电干扰，声音相当大，廉价的简易装置。他这么说了，Reese若有所思地哼了一声。

“和我想得一样，Weiner被监听了。”他说。

Finch立刻翻起Weiner的档案：“Weiner除了散步以外毫无爱好，偶尔去一家老兵频繁光顾的咖啡馆坐坐。我强烈怀疑他有任何能引起犯罪者注意的地方。你在那边发现可疑的关注了吗？”

“整条街都在关注我，Finch。因为他们付不起有线电视。”Reese叹气，“我得走了，Weiner回来了。”

他刚挂断，Anthony的通讯又响了。

“T有老长一串卡债，酒、高档餐厅、门票，不超过两个月。还有把点四五。生手，黑货。”

最后两个词给Finch带来一些相当血腥——以他的标准——的想法。”Mr.Marconi，请告诉我你没有在拷问目标。“

Anthony翻了个白眼。”天哪，我不是新来的——在这类工作上不是，好吗？T出门了，我搜了他的公寓。恐怕你的加拉海德不这么做？“

“为我的冒犯深感歉意，Mr.Marconi。我不得不遗憾地说，Mr.Reese也常常从事此类非法活动，而且相当精于此道。”

遗憾？你听着可骄傲了。Anthony想。

Anthony突然觉得有什么东西冲他过来，他敏捷地闪到旁边。一团灰蒙蒙的东西带着尖锐的长哨扑在眼前。

“Mr.Marconi——？”Finch听见一片混乱，紧接着安静得突兀，“我是否该送去支援？”

“哦，宝贝儿。你是我见过最大块的钻石。”Anthony说。

Finch惊呆了。如果你想从什么人身上摘下个把器官，这就是你要用的口气。

“Mr.Marconi！”

“哦，你还在。”Anthony希望那边能听到他的白眼，“冷静点，是只灰鹦鹉。而且别梦想着我会对你这么说话。“

“绝对不敢。”Finch叹了口气，“那是武器的声音吗？”

“是钳子。我得把她从链子上解下来。那狗娘养的肯定有几年没放她飞过。”

“Mr.Marconi——”

“你听到我老板说的了，他让我找点乐子。宝贝儿，没什么能让你不好看哪怕一点儿，不过咱们最好避免留疤。”

Finch敢肯定后一句是给鹦鹉的。他有点担心自己被灭口，不过没关系，Reese能对付。

Finch盯着手表，给了他们整整五分钟。“Mr.Marconi，我十分不愿意打断你和那一位女士的交流，但是请记住还有个目标要解决。一旦目标回来发现自己的公寓被——”

“偷、抢、洗劫？”

“很高兴你对现状有清晰的认识。”Finch严厉地提高嗓门。见鬼，这招对Reese挺管用来着。

“放心，T暂时回不来。我找到了包过枪的报纸，还带着新鲜的

油。T是带着枪出去的。”Anthony耸耸肩，让鹦鹉站在他胳膊上，“现在我带你去见另外一个美人儿。你们俩搭档，准保横扫纽约。”

他有没有说过，他爱死了自己的工作？

 

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

06

Reese勉强笑笑，接过Weiner递过来的矿泉水。甚至都不是冰的。

“听我的，甜饮料和酒精会让人的牙齿和灵魂一块儿腐烂。“

“Mr.Weiner。”Reese打断可想而知的后文，“我们得谈谈您的遗产了。”

Weiner愣了一下，看着有点委屈似的。“哦，好吧，遗产。“他清清嗓子，“过来，小伙子。你得帮我个忙。”

那真是好大一个忙啊。

Reese在Weiner的指挥下，从床底下拖出一个巨大的皮革箱子。他坚信那箱子比整个“床底下”都大。里边是Weiner不服管教的儿子我都不奇怪，Reese想。

Weiner丝毫没注意Reese的衬衫被汗浸透了。他满眼感慨地盯着褪色的、磨花了的皮革面，递给Reese一把黄铜钥匙：“打开吧，孩子。”

他手指竟然还激动得发抖呢。

Reese打开箱子，樟脑球的味道都浓成液体了，他硬是忍住了一个喷嚏。

Weiner用手掌根擦眼睛，假装是被樟脑呛的。“自从教养院倒闭以后，我都没打开过。孩子，这就是我说的遗产，迷失的男孩走上正道的全部记录。”

Reese翻了翻，档案夹做得很精致，奶油色的硬纸只是稍微发黄了。教养院的徽章用深蓝色油墨印在上面，微微凹陷，仔细抚摸还能摸到字母锐利的尖角。档案主人的黑白照片嵌在其中。设计者想方设法地把这弄得像父母给孩子的纪念册。然而环绕四周的箴言是拉丁文的“纪律、服从、诚实”。

他翻过几本，在一本格外薄的档案上停下来。他看着黑白照片，觉得经历了一次诡异无比的即视感。他仿佛在什么地方见过这样眼角下垂的黑眼睛、似笑非笑的表情，还有透过睫毛死死盯着世界的神情……

“我记得他，一清二楚！唉，最不可救药的一个。软弱，没一点主见，太容易受坏的影响。”Weiner大声叹气。

Reese一阵反感，如果这是年轻的Anthony Marconi，Weiner算是最自以为是的蠢货。考虑到他还是个教官，Reese突然不太想接手他无着落的牵挂，让他安心去世了。

……好吧，至少不会费尽心思那么做。

“他叫什么来着？Elias，Carl Elias。就是他。”

 

Elias扒在铁丝网上，看着远处的灯光出神。天空低垂的云层被曼哈顿染成紫红色。地上满满一层闪烁的光点，星星都暗淡了。

“Carl！”Bruce站在地上拽他的衣角，“说啊，Weiner到底怎么你了？”

Elias忿忿地跳下来，挣开他的手。“我挺好的，别管了。”

Bruce两手插在口袋里，前后摇晃。下了一个Elias完全不知道为什么那么大的决心以后，Bruce才开口。“哥们儿。上回给你的刀还在吧？”

Elias莫名其妙地看Bruce用运动鞋蹭地上的石子。

“你懂，有些时候就得让他们看看刀尖在哪边——哪怕是教官。”

“天呐！”Elias恶心得不行，踢了Bruce一脚，“天呐！没怎么回事，好吗？他——他只是——对Anthony说了点很难听的话。”

“就这个？！”Bruce踢回去，“你是要一路杀到《纽约时报》？咱们的Scarface当年可是上过头条。”

Elias重重地靠在铁丝网上，背对闪光的那半个城市。Bruce用手肘戳他，他理也不理。

“Carl，刚才说的刀子那回事……”

“忘了它吧，好吗？”

“……管他的。总之，要是Anthony……怎么样，别动刀，至少先，呃，和他谈谈？”

Elias盯着Bruce想了很久。“哥们儿，有时候我觉得，给我整个联合国的翻译，我都没法和你们俩好好谈谈。”

 

Anthony从禁闭室出来的时候，看上去神志清醒——要知道他是少数几个不会尿在自己身上的。站在队列前边的时候，对着重回集体的欢迎仪式，他还有精神笑一笑。

“……希望这一宝贵的经历能让你学到——”Weiner深吸一口气，拔高嗓门，“纪律！服从！诚实！”

Anthony只是耸耸肩。

“唱校歌！”Weiner下令。

队列稀稀拉拉地唱起来，Weiner的声音最响亮。恐怕能一直看到圣彼得的脚丫子。Anthony想。他没跟着唱歌。

他跟着吹口哨。

站在他旁边的教官登时甩了他一耳光。Anthony的嘴唇又裂开了。他舔了一下，笑得露出牙齿。

Weiner听到背后的混乱，厌恶地回头瞪了一眼。Anthony眯起眼睛，一句更难听的显然已经到了舌尖上。

“Anthony——”队列里突然有人喊。重音压在最后一个音节，尾音上扬，还没有哪个教官乐意这么吼Scarface。

“哪一个？！”教官纷纷冲进队列，漫无目标地推搡，激起一片拖着长腔的抱怨。

Weiner大发雷霆，可Anthony这回安静了，乖乖低头听训。直到Weiner自己都觉得有点没趣，也没从Anthony嘴里听到一句脏话。

一个小时以后，男孩们终于被撒开自由活动。原则上是户外活动，不过十一月中旬好歹让教官们产生了一点怜悯，允许回宿舍。Anthony被Bruce和Elias硬是推回去，否则还要跑到外边，只为表现他能这么干。

其他同屋已经被Elias赶到外边——Anthony绝不肯在有人盯着的时候像样地“休息一会儿”。

“躺下。”Bruce把Anthony掀翻在床上，Anthony回了两个中指。然后Anthony看见Bruce和Elias交换了一个慎重的眼神，Bruce微微点头，转身出门。

“我才八个小时不在。”Anthony有点委屈，“早就知道你们俩更谈得来。”

Elias完全没上当。“你非得像个正牌蠢货似的耍把戏？见鬼，不出声就是了。”

Anthony躺着不敢动，投降似的摊开手，”嘿，Boss，是他们先耍起把戏——你开口我就懂了，好吗？我总会听你的。”

他这样子，Elias简直没法继续对他发火。Elias恼火地坐在床脚，盯着肮脏的地面，生全世界的气。Anthony小心地凑近他：“又不像我还有个干净档案要维护。你高兴打算将来就打算好了，我更乐意过得痛快点……”他看见Elias的表情，心想大概是说错话了。“抱歉？”

“天呐，Anthony。”Elias的声音很哑，哽哽的。Anthony尴尬地转过脸，不去看他的表情。“我也替你打算着将来，你就——总之，乖点儿，好吗？”

“行啊，Boss。”Anthony大着胆子圈住Elias的肩膀，然后把两人拉近，再拉近一点——反正他是西西里人，那边的男孩就是比美国的亲近，至少妈这么说过。

Elias动了一下，Anthony赶快要收回胳膊——他的手腕被扣住了。

“没关系。”Elias说，“我想……这没关系。”

 

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Can I borrow yours? 07

 

这儿有全纽约最危险的一摞纸，还有个神秘跟踪狂在外边。Reese想。他小心地放回Elias的档案。里边某个地方肯定还有Anthony Marconi——大概是特别厚的一摞——还有Bruce Moran。

“Mr.Weiner，我们得尽快离开这儿。”

Weiner怀疑第看着他，像其他很多、很多号码一样问：“为什么？”

总有一天，总有一天我得弄个证书，或者徽章，“城市义警”一类的。Reese想。他提起精神，第不知多少次回答：“首先——”

一颗子弹打着旋儿飞进来，门锁掉下来。Reese纵身扑向Weiner，提前半秒把他护在地上。

门被嘭地踢开，Tomas Tunner站在门口。

“你是那个要饭的，还有只鹦鹉。”对于一个倒在地上的老头，Weiner听起来很体面。

“而你一个钢镚儿都没给过。放在哪儿了，嗯？遗产？你肯定在什么地方藏了一堆钱！”

这是他平生第一次开枪。Reese想。那么第二、三、四、五次一般马上就到，而且要撒得满屋子都是。

Reese伸出双手，做了个安抚的手势，不动声色地缩小两人之间的距离。但Tunner的手抖得厉害，看上去马上要抽筋了。

 

现在的年轻人为什么都喜欢单肩挎包，Anthony着实弄不明白。他在心里叹了口气，拎起Tunner的背包带。

一拧之下勒住了Tunner的脖子，把他撞向门框更简单。

点四五脱手而出，Tunner整个人软在地上。

对上Reese的眼神时，Anthony摊开两手。Reese查过Tunner的脉搏才放心，瞪了Anthony一眼，解下背包带开始捆Tunner的手。

“你会打‘宰羊扣’吗？”Anthony在旁边看，“或者‘渔船扣’？”

“我受过的训练——”Reese狠命拉紧绳结，“足以对付此类情况。”

不过Anthony的注意力已经转到其他方向，他跨过昏迷的Tunner。“嘿，Weiner教官。”

Reese霎时拔枪指向他：“你受过的训练教你背对敌人？”

Anthony从肩膀上扫了一眼：“我没有。”

门外接连几声保险打开的声音。一串流浪者鱼贯而入，现在倒是一个个清醒得很。

记着，Reese。下回别看见纸袋子就以为里边装的是威士忌。Reese给对面的老太太一个礼貌的微笑，让她收走自己的枪。

 

"Marconi。"Weiner尽量威严地从地上爬起来。

“Weiner教官。”Anthony朝箱子跨了一步，Weiner也跨了一步，拦住他。

Anthony歪了下头，他的眼神让Reese后颈的碎发都立起来了。“很高兴知道这么多年你一点没变。”Anthony随手推开Weiner，扣上箱子掂了掂，“啊，往日时光。”

“我看你敢，Marconi！”Weiner扑上来，Anthony一只手就把他推开。

教书育人真难啊，他们长大了，你就老了。

“我就知道你从里到外都是个罪犯！”Weiner全身都在发抖，“如果没有你的败坏，Elias和Moran——”

“Anthony！”Reese提高声音，“别这样。”

Anthony的枪口钉在Weiner额头上。他迫不及待想听到陈酿这么多年以后，那一声好比瓶塞弹出的响动。

Weiner仰起头，迎着他的枪口。Anthony的手指扣上扳机。

……但是有点什么东西牵住了他。很微小、很细，但是也很韧。Finch那见鬼的荣誉勋章。Anthony想。

“至少不是今天，不是这一次。”Reese说。

你和你可爱的老板。Anthony想。他耸耸肩，把枪插回腰带后边。

“你这——”Weiner开口，然后Anthony一拳砸在他下巴上。

Weiner无声无息地倒地。

“胜之不武。”Reese说。

“胜之不武感觉好极了。”Anthony拎起箱子，转身出门。走到门口，他突然想起什么，从口袋里掏出耳机，重重地、重重地拍在Reese手里。

“滚去结婚。”Anthony说。

流浪者跟在他身后，像来时那么迅捷地消失了。Reese发现自己被撇在公寓里，和两个不省人事的目标一起。

那个老太太还拿走了他的枪。

Reese叹气，然后把耳机放在耳边。

“Mr.Marconi，我强烈要求——”

“是Mr.Reese，Finch。”

“哦谢天谢地。Mr.Reese，我相信你已经知道Elias另有计划。”

“可不是么。Elias得一分，其他人或多或少都有点想死。不知你怎么样，我觉得好熟悉啊。”

Reese看看尚未清醒的两个人，心想还是离开之后再打电话给Carter。不，打给Fusco，Fusco更好骗。

“你身处的区域是监控死角，因此我需要你如实——如实——报告自身情况。Mr.Reese，你是否又卷入枪战？”

“情况良好，Finch。虽然有那么一点郁闷。”

“真的？”

Reese再次听着脑子里的声音，站在人行道上笑出来。失联、外调特工需要面对的不再是隔离审讯和冷藏期，而是一个忧心忡忡的小个子男人，可能还有一杯热柠檬茶。他仍是不习惯这个。

“真的，Finch。我两小时之内就到家，随你的机器检查。”

Finch停下切柠檬的手，他觉得整个人都热乎乎的。无论他平时多么重视隐私，他不介意有一百个有线电视台把此刻转播给全世界。Reese两小时之内就到家了，听上去真好。

“我会等着的，Mr.Reese。”

 

Anthony把箱子放在沙发旁边，神清气爽。他感觉太好了，自由得差不多比得上离开教养院那天。他晃进厨房，绕着正在切灯笼椒的Elias转。

“知道你回来了。”Elias笑着让他在脸上亲了一下，“另一边好玩吗？”

“跟这边没得比。”Anthony说，“Luana说爱死了那只鹦鹉。”

“可想而知。你对姑娘懂得很多。”

“我还懂更多别的，比如磨干酪。”

“请别，千万别。去弄肉馅。”

“好吧，Boss。”Anthony又磨蹭了一会儿，多给肉排一点时间来化冻。然后他卷起袖子及其认真地洗手，保证一点樟脑味都不会留下。

毕竟那是Elias和他要吃的肉酱。

 

END


End file.
